


An architect of dreams ...

by GloriaMundi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: insearchtion, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonnet written for <a href="http://insearchtion.livejournal.com/">Insearchtion</a> challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	An architect of dreams ...

An architect of dreams, whose name was Nash,  
designed a copy of a mark's apartment.  
The dream collapsed around them with a crash.  
(The team slept in their bullet-train compartment.)

Nash helped to pull the wool o'er Saito's eyes  
But skimped on detail: the green polyester,  
under their victim's cheek let him surmise  
that he was dreaming: this was his siesta.

The mark slept on, but Nash awoke, and Cobb,  
and Arthur, who (ignoring all protest)  
told Nash he was an asshole, and the job  
had gone to hell. Arthur was not impressed.

Nash was insulted: his next step, betrayal.  
And was betrayed in turn: thus ends his tale.


End file.
